Tomorrow's masquerade
by Olego
Summary: Kevin and Scotty are invited to a party.


**Wednesday night, Kevin and Scotty's place**

"It's not going to happen." Kevin stared at the TV, trying to take in what it had to say.

"Oh Kevin, come on!" Scotty playfully hit his husband with a pillow from the couch. "It'll be fun."

"I'm not doing it." Kevin knew he would, but he wanted it to be loud and clear that it was under protest. That, and he really wanted to know how far Scotty would go to make him say yes.

"For me…?" Scotty looked at Kevin with his cutest puppy dog eyes, making a sad face.

Kevin looked at Scotty, trying to retain his cold facial expression. Scotty climbed across the couch, pinning Kevin down to it. Their lips were almost touching and Scotty could feel Kevin's breath, longing for a kiss. They stayed in the position for a few seconds, and then Scotty pulled away, back to his side of the couch.

"If you do, I might kiss you before our anniversary." Scotty says and looks at the TV.

"Okay." Scotty throws himself in Kevin's direction, but is stopped by Kevin's raised hand. "But I'm not wearing anything leather, latex or a bunny suit."

Scotty tries to looks disappointed, fails miserably and pulls Kevin close in a kiss.

**Thursday lunch, Kevin's office**

Sarah walks through the corridors towards Kevin's office. She knows the receptionist wants her to check with her first, to see if "Mr. Walker" has time to see her. Sarah walks right past the receptionist, soon stepping through the glass door into Kevin's office**. **Kevin is seated by his desk, writing on his computer. He looks up at her and nods a hello.

"Didn't I say I don't have time for lunch?"

"You sure did, that's exactly why I'm here." Sarah puts down her bag on the chair in front of the desk.

"You totally don't make sense." Kevin shakes his head.

"You call me to cancel lunch plans, saying you need to go get an outfit for a masquerade, and you think I won't show up?"

"You can't come, it's embarrassing enough that Scotty and his friends will see me in it."

"What are you going as? Witch? Clown? Chicken?" Sarah looks more excited for each of her suggestion.

"How about I go as that guy who hates his sister?" Kevin gets up from his desk and puts on his jacket. He knows well enough that Sarah is going to come and she is going to dress him up, worse than when they were kids.

"I would love to see you in drag." Sarah says as one of Kevin's colleagues walks past the office, putting a smile on his face.

Kevin shoots Sarah a killing look and holds out his hand, "Ladies first."

**Friday night, Scotty's friend's place**

"So, Scotty, where's your infamous lawyer husband?" Michael, an old friend of Scotty's asked. They were both well on their way to get drunk, in spite of the early hour.

"He should be here at any minute." Scotty assures his friend as he . The place got crowded very quick, and Scotty estimated the guest count to be at least fifty already. During his time as a cater waiter he had developed an eye for these things, knowing when to refill trays and glasses.

"Scotty!" Someone Scotty had no idea who was came up to him. "I never thought the day would come when I would see you in a dress." This guy, quite cute, late 20's gave Scotty a tight hug and disappeared. Scotty tugged at his white dress and looked down on his bare feet. He wasn't that comfortable in it, but it was strangely liberating to dress up once in a while.

Michael looked just as surprised. "So Mr. Lawyer, what's he coming as?"

"Kevin." Scotty was too drunk to get a annoyed. "I don't know. He wouldn't tell me."

Michael raises and eyebrow. Even though Scotty had gotten married, some of Scotty's friends were still not so fond of Kevin. Scotty didn't care that much, he knew which friends really counted and those were the ones supporting him.

Suddenly Scotty spotted Kevin coming through the door, wearing a suit. Scotty made his way through the crowd and planted a sloppy kiss on Kevin's mouth.

Kevin smiled with unhidden entertainment. "You're so drunk."

"You're not in a costume." Scotty slurred.

"Yes I am." Kevin said as he put his jacket on top of the gigantic coat pile by the door. "I'm in love with you."

Scotty looked clueless.

"I really tried to find a costume, I did and Sarah even helped. Well, maybe not helped, but she was there."

Scotty put his arm around Kevin's waist, leaning in for another kiss.

"Wow, you're really drunk." Kevin states. "Why am I not?"

Scotty gives Kevin his drink and drags him into the room.

"What do you think of my dress?" Scotty has located the open bar and is soon enough holding two new drinks. Kevin guesses they are cola and vodka, but they look more like ice tea.

"You're cute. This must be what it's like to be straight." Kevin teases and strokes Scotty's side.

**--**

Kevin is an experienced drinker and has soon caught up with Scotty, and the rest of the guests for that matter. They've mingled around the room for a while, keeping their kissing to a minimum while socializing with the other visitors. When asked what they're dressed up as Scotty twirls his dress and Kevin seriously replies "in love with Scotty."

"Scotty?" They hear a shrill female voice behind them. They turn around and almost falls down to the floor.

"Michelle." Scotty says, caught off guard. "I didn't know you'd be here." He says it more like a wish than a statement, really.

"You're the guy who knew Chad. I set you up!" Michelle is apparently also drunk, bordering to inarticulate. She seems happy to see them though. Kevin seems less happy to be reminded of Chad, and he takes a long gulp, letting Scotty do the talking."

"We're married." He explains to the very excited girl in front of them. Michelle is practically dancing standing there, swaying back and fourth.

"Oh my god!" she announces loudly. "I'm so going to take credit for that!"

Scotty chose not to explain how they already knew each other and how that night after her set-up brought them both a terrible parting. He also had a feeling it would take a while for him to communicate all that information to her. He couldn't have been more right, and seconds later she disappeared in the crowd.

**Saturday morning-ish, Kevin and Scotty's bedroom**

Scotty wakes up early, or so it feels. His body is aching, his head is banging and his arm is asleep. He turns around in the bed, which luckily enough is the right one, to find Kevin sound asleep next to him, laying naked on his belly on top of the cover. Scotty's first thought is that they must have had sex since Kevin is naked, but he himself is still fully dressed since last night.

He doesn't even want to know what his make-up looks like, but he does know that this is not how he wants to look when Kevin wakes up. With great pains he makes it out of bed and stumbles into the bathroom. He isn't sure if he's hung-over or still drunk, but in either case a large amount of water will do him well.

It takes him almost half an hour to get decent, in this case naked and clean, but he can't get rid of the headache. He returns to the bed and crawls up to Kevin, still on his stomach.

Kevin yanked a bit when Scotty's body came in contact with his, but didn't wake up. Scotty puts an arm around Kevin's back and gently kisses his shoulder. He whispers "I'm in love with you too." before falling back into deep sleep.


End file.
